


A Threeway is Just a Gateway

by Ruiner420



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, Historical Criminals RPF, True Crime - Fandom, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Columbine, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiner420/pseuds/Ruiner420
Summary: Everybody gets some, except Brooks.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold, Eric Harris/Robyn Anderson/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Threeway is Just a Gateway

The sun dipped below the horizon as they watched, enveloped in a comfortable silence borne of an unspoken bond; a depth of understanding that can only grow from shared trauma. Dylan placed the joint between his lips and inhaled deeply before handing it off to Eric. The twilight air was unseasonably warm for early October, so they'd decided to sit out on some rocks behind the Klebold house. Eric had endured a particularly hard day.

Dylan hated seeing Eric this sullen, his eyes vacant. It made him feel helpless, like a shit friend for not being there, for being unable to protect the person he was closest to. They didn't get stoned often, but Dylan was hoping it would chill Eric out.

"I hate those motherfuckers. I swear to Christ, I'm going to stick a goddamn bomb in that asshole's tailpipe and watch his Hummer fucking explode... While his rich, snotty ass is sitting in it." Eric muttered quietly, but his voice was full of venom.

So far, the weed wasn't working. 

"Fuck him, man. He'll get what's coming to him. He's got the brain of an insect." Dylan watched Eric hit the joint a second time and let him go for it.

"Yeah, but it's every PE class, V. I can't take it. I'm gonna blow." 

"Dude, you do anything, you're gonna be up to your ass in legal shit. That loser isn't worth it. We keep to the plan."

Eric handed the joint back to Dylan, who took it from between Eric's fingers. "Anyway, at least you can cover up your scars. I have to walk around with this face."

Eric glanced over at him and finally laughed. The heaviness in Dylan's chest lifted a little. 

"Yeah, but you could still get laid, if you wanted. What's that say about me?"

"You're crazy. I'm invisible to women...to everyone."

If Dylan had to be honest, his hope of finding anything real and pure in this lifetime was dwindling fast.

"Robyn would let you." 

Dylan cringed. "That'd be like fucking my sister...if I had one." 

"It'd hit that." Eric cocked an eyebrow and shot Dylan a sideways glance. "Maybe you could hook me up? Help me check something off the to-do list?" 

Dylan could feel his cheeks begin to burn, suddenly glad that the darkness had closed in. He was none too fond of that idea. "I don't know about that." 

"I know, I got it! Maybe we could do a little bait and switch? Or if you want in, pull a train?" A mischievous and cold smile slithered across Eric's face, like he'd just had an epiphany of sorts. 

"No way. That'd be a last resort." Dylan wrinkled his nose with distaste. The last thing he wanted was for a girl to get in the way. He'd never fully recovered from the whole Devon situation. Dylan had never been keen on sharing. "Let's get back to the house before my Mom and Dad get home."

Eric regarded him knowingly. "Yeah, okay...change the subject." 

Once they were back in Dylan's room, the younger boy flopped across his bed with his notebook and began drawing little men engulfed in flames on the lined page. Eric sat on the edge of the queen size mattress, deep in thought. 

"So if not Robyn, then who? Who would you pick? Like out of all our friends." Eric turned to look at him, still drawing. 

Dylan hesitated. This was not something he wanted to discuss. At all. "No one."

"What? Get the fuck out... Be serious, you don't want to get laid before we go NBK?" 

"Not unless it actually means something. Otherwise, what's the point?" Dylan stopped drawing and sat up, trying not to be annoyed.

"Dude, that's so gay. The point is to bust a nut. Don't you get sick of jerking off?" Eric laughed, which just added insult to injury. Dylan's face flushed bright red. 

"Fuck you, Reb." His throat was tight when he spoke. Eric had hit a nerve and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Are you....? Holy shit!" Eric's eyes widened.

"NO. I mean, not really. I dunno." 

"You don't know if you sit around daydreaming about sucking cock? Come on, don't lie. You either do or you don't." Eric shot his friend an incredulous glance.

"I think it's more that I think about both. Women and men..."

Dylan waited for Eric to lose his shit. When that didn't happen, he chanced a sideways look at Eric who seemed to be considering the revelation for a minute.

"Okay, so...when you're watching porn, you never get turned on if there's a dick involved?"

"Yeah, well that doesn't count because I'm usually pretending it's MY dick. I use my imagination. I'm not thinking, 'oh man, that's a tasty looking sausage' or any gay shit like that," Eric snapped back defensively.

"I didn't say I was fucking gay." Dylan's voice raised an octave, his frustration growing.

"Dude, you don't have to make excuses, I don't care... as long as you're not corn-holing Brooks." Eric chuckled at his own joke. When Dylan didn't laugh immediately, Eric's brow furrowed. "Wait, tell me you're not fucking Brooks? 'Cause that shit would NOT be cool."

"Yeah, well your obsession with Brooks isn't cool. YOU'RE starting to sound pretty fucking gay." Dylan couldn't hide his irritation. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I'm sorry, man. You probably shouldn't tell anyone else you're a fag, though." Eric shook his head with exaggerated disappointment. "Un-fucking-natural."

Dylan clenched his jaw. "Get out, Reb."

"Lighten up. I'm busting your balls. We're gods. We can do whatever the hell we want. It doesn't fucking matter anymore." Eric reached over and slapped Dylan's ratty baseball cap off his head. 

"Jerk," Dylan muttered, reaching to pick it up and place it back on his head. "Anyway, I haven't done...like...anything...with anyone."

"Which brings us right back to my original suggestion." Eric grinned smugly. "Choo-choo?"

"Glad being an asshole cheers you up." Dylan thought about slapping the smile off his Eric's face for a second, but let the urge pass. 

***

Eric placed the small white pill on the counter in the Klebold's kitchen and brought the bottom of the drinking glass down hard on top of it, grinding one of Kathy Harris' stolen Ativan into a fine white dust as Dylan watched nervously over his shoulder. 

"You're sure you're not gonna kill her with this shit, Reb? 'Cause Robyn IS cool and..." 

"Jesus Christ. Shut the fuck up, V. It'll be fine. She's had two lousy shots of tequila. We slip this in her third...worst case scenario, she takes a little nap and we get our dicks wet. It's a win-win situation." Eric whispered crossly, though there was no chance Robyn would overhear them all the way upstairs in Dylan's room with music playing. 

"Yeah, but what's she gonna remember tomorrow?" Dylan frowned, watching as Eric brushed the powder over the edge of the counter top into the shot glass. "I don't know how I let you talk me in to this. It's a really BAD idea."

"Quit your bitching, already. What did I tell you about being such a pussy? If she remembers anything, just tell her you both got drunk and carried away. Tell her that it was too hard to resist, I mean you're a teenage-fucking-male. Anyway, if you want to bail, go ahead. Just get her warmed up for me." Eric raised the shot glass. "Now, let's get to it."

Together, they trudged up the staircase to the mezzanine and into Dylan's bedroom where Robyn was waiting on the couch, sorting through a stack of CDs. "Hey, took you guys long enough." 

"We figured you earned your own shot glass." Eric grabbed the bottle of tequila on Dylan's dresser and poured some into the glass laced with Ativan, then placed it down on the nightstand next to Robyn. The lighting was dim, but Eric had to admit, she was pretty when she smiled and pushed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder. Her plump cheeks were flushed pink from the alcohol she'd already consumed and her legs were bare beneath her short denim skirt. From where Eric was sitting on the bed across from her, he could see her pale white thighs, soft and smooth. His cock stiffened to half-mast against his black BDUs at the thought of sinking his teeth into all that tender flesh. All that exposed skin was just begging to be bruised. 

Dylan took a seat on the couch alongside of Robyn, pouring himself another shot, too. Eric felt a twinge of annoyance, as he watched Dylan throw back his drink in one gulp and reach again for the bottle. At this rate the motherfucker wouldn't even be able to get it up. Stupid shit was going to let his drinking problem sabotage what might be their last chance to get laid. He glared at Dylan, hoping he'd notice and take the hint. Thankfully, he did and nodded his understanding, awkwardly slinging his right arm around Robyn's shoulders. Dylan leaned in and feigned interest in the CDs she was looking through. "You want to put one of these on?" 

Robyn grinned and reached for her shot glass. She tossed it back fast, proving she could keep up with the boys. "Sure, how about some Nirvana, In Utero?" 

"Oh hell no..." Eric laughed from the edge of the bed, pretending to cringe. 

"Hey, what the lady wants, the lady gets." Dylan winked and gave Robyn one of his wide, goofy looking smiles before moving to change the CD.

As the first chords began, Eric figured it was actually a good move. The slower, moodier music was probably better for what they had in mind. Not for him, but for Robyn. Personally, Eric would have preferred some Rammstein, something hard and fast to listen to while he rammed the shit out of that pussy. But oh well... At least Dylan seemed to be getting on board with the mission. 

"Another shot?" Dylan grabbed up the bottle from the nightstand.

Robyn nodded and tilted her head flirtatiously, "if I didn't know you better Dyl, I might think you're trying to get me really drunk." In spite her coy remark, she took the shot of liquor, keeping her eyes trained on Dylan the entire time. He didn't turn away, but it did make him blush. Eric rolled his eyes. 

"This is the part where you kiss the girl, idiot." He couldn't help himself. She was obviously waiting. 

Dylan turned an even brighter shade of red and hastily closed the distance between his lips and Robyn's. A little too hard, a little too sloppy but Robyn didn't seem to mind. She was calm and deliberate in the way she moved her mouth against Dylan's less experienced one, leading him through the kiss. Eric caught brief glimpses of their tongues moving together. Desperate and wet. Every time he did, he could feel it in his now fully engorged dick. 

As they kissed, Dylan's hand groped clumsily for one of Robyn's breasts, kneading gently, and then moving lower to the hem of her shirt. He gathered the cotton tee and pushed it over both her breasts, along with the front of her bra. 

Eric wet his lower lip with his tongue, watching as Robyn's big tits jiggled free. They were pale like the rest of her, with large pink nipples that stood erect under Dylan's circling fingertips. The younger boy toyed with one nipple tentatively, tracing and pinching before cupping her whole breast in his hand and drawing it upward. Dylan bent his head to take her in his mouth, sucking and running his lips against her hard nipple. Back and forth he went: a long hard suck, a rub, a light nibble with his teeth. 

Eric was kind of impressed. Dylan had probably spent the last week watching porn in preparation for tonight. He was sucking the shit out of that thing, leaving her nipple all red and soaked in spit. Eric imagined that for a second, Dylan sitting at his computer desk, cock in hand. The mental image was kind of hot and he found himself wondering what Dylan might sound like when he cums. It occurred to him then, that he'd probably find out soon. 

Dylan's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on Robyn. Oddly, Eric found himself...fascinated. He could easily imagine Dylan's lips and mouth sucking cock, his cheeks hollowed in the very same way. Eric fought off the urge to grab Dylan by his wavy blond hair and force him down on his dick. See how he liked sucking on that. It wasn't Eric's fault, it was Dylan's. Dylan had started with all that homo shit and it was still fresh in Eric's memory. An even more horrific thought struck. Did Brooks already know? Because that fag would definitely give his right nut just to hump Dylan's leg. Christ. That piece of shit better not fucking know. Eric made a mental note to ask Dylan about that later. Why the fuck was he always thinking about that asshole anyway? Eric had to shift his thoughts from that loser and direct his attention back to the couple sitting across from him. 

Dylan's hand had already crept between Robyn's thighs. Eric was beginning to think he should have jerked off earlier in the day, but he hadn't fully believed this was gonna go down. He cleared his throat and Dylan looked up at him, his dark blue eyes glazed over and breathing ragged. 

"Get on the bed." Eric wasn't asking. He wanted in on this shit, he was tired of just watching. 

A little dazed, Dylan stood up, pulling Robyn off the couch with him. She clung to his tall, lanky frame as he walked her the three feet between the couch and bed. Robyn wound her arms up around Dylan's scrawny neck, slurring her words. "You know how much you mean to me, Dyl."

Dylan held her a moment against his chest, then bent to place a kiss on her forehead with genuine affection. The pair sat down at the edge of the mattress, Robyn strategically placed between them.

"Lay back?" Dylan asked. His voice low and soft, almost inaudible.

Robyn laid on her back and allowed Dylan to adjust her top. He tucked it up under her arms so he'd have easy access, and then smoothed his hands over her bare breasts, bending to kiss her neck. Robyn's legs dangled over the side and she whispered too loudly in between giggles, "Reb is watching us." 

"Reb likes you. He's going to help me make you feel good, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Dylan slid down off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her, pushing her denim skirt up over her thighs to her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Ok Dylan..don't let him get crazy." 

"It's gonna be good, promise. I got you." Dylan reached over toward Eric and slapped his leg, nodding in the direction of Robyn's open legs. 

Eric inched closer to have a look as Dylan pushed Robyn's thighs even further apart. The crotch of her thin silk panties was drenched, the shape of her swollen pussy lips protruding against the almost transparent white fabric. "HOLY SHIT. If you're not gonna eat that, I will." 

"Go ahead, do it if you want." Dylan paused, "I'll watch. Let's peel these off."

They each took a side of Robyn's panties and inched them down her legs and over her ankles. Eric and Dylan looked at one another before Eric spoke, his throat tight, "stick your finger in there first, bet it gets even wetter. I think she wants it." 

"Urm...yeah, okay. I can do that." Dylan nodded and then slowly ran his index finger down between her lips, parting them before sinking his long, slender finger deep inside. He watched intently, driving it in and out of her juicy cunt, feeling the wetness of his own precum smearing against his skin as he shifted closer toward her. Then, without warning, Eric was squatting between Robyn's legs too, running his tongue between her parted lips, shoving it into her cunt alongside of Dylan's finger. "Jeeezus, Reb..." 

Eric dragged his tongue upward and began licking at Robyn's clit, making her whimper and mutter something indecipherable.

When Eric drew away, sitting back on his haunches, his lips glistened with saliva and pussy. "Wanna try?" 

"Nah, man." Dylan chuckled under his breath without taking his eyes off what he was doing. Eric stared at him for a second, his friend's long hair had fallen over his face, but he could see Dylan biting down hard on his lower lip as he added a second finger with ease. Dylan's face was almost as red as his t-shirt. 

Eric turned his gaze back to Robyn's pussy and groaned at the sight of Dylan's fingers thrusting in and out, glistening wet as they moved. Eric wiggled one of his own fingers up inside and kept pace with Dylan, listening to the squishing sounds their fingers made as they fucked her dripping cunt. Robyn gasped and writhed on top of the bed, edging closer to a climax.

"I can't believe this bitch can take three fucking fingers. God damn." Eric withdrew his wet finger and gently pressed it against her clit, rubbing it in a slow, circular motion until Robyn was lifting her hips off the bed in desperation. 

"Fuck Reb, I think you're gonna make her cum doing that." Dylan used his free hand to adjust the hard-on, trapped uncomfortably in his jeans.

"Mhmm. I bet so." True to his word, Eric continued, a few more circles with the pad of his finger and Robyn cried out, her pussy clenching rhythmically around Dylan's fingers as she rode out her orgasm. 

"Oh my God, Dylan." She sighed with her eyes still closed, groggy and spent. 

When Robyn's orgasm finally subsided, Dylan withdrew his fingers and stared over at Eric, "That was fucking intense." 

Eric just grinned, then reached over to trail his finger over Dylan's lower lip. "Go on, man. Taste her pussy. Don't be afraid of it." 

Dylan opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn't afraid of anything, but when he did Eric slipped his finger between Dylan's lips and into his mouth. It startled Dylan, but only for the briefest second. He closed his lips around Eric's finger and began to suck, letting Eric draw it in and out, filling his mouth with the taste of Robyn's pussy. 

Eric's cock twitched. "Shit, you're fucking dirty... Get up, V." 

Obediently, Dylan climbed up off the bedroom floor along with Eric. The shorter boy's hands went immediately to Dylan's zipper and yanked it down, then fumbled with the top button. The bagged out denim slipped down over Dylan's long skinny legs and knobby knees, until they were bunched up around his ankles. 

The size and weight of Dylan's cock surprised Eric. He'd seen Dylan naked a hundred times, but never hard like this. Not with strings of precum drooling from the swollen head and dribbling down over his dark red shaft. Eric wrapped his fingers around Dylan's length and rubbed his thumb over the head, slicking it down the underside of his cock. Dylan's eyes went wide with shock, but he didn't push Eric away.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Dylan stammered. The feel of someone else touching his dick was foreign, and the sensation almost knocked the wind out of him. Eric stared up at his friend, his eyes dark and piercing. He stroked Dylan's cock, hard and fast. "What's it look like? You like it?"

"Yesss...fuck, but why? Oh shit, man..." Dylan's breath hitched, eyelids at half-mast while Eric continued to pump up and down. He just stood there motionless, like he was afraid to move. In that moment, Eric couldn't help but think Dylan was one sexy motherfucker. He wasn't any fag, but this...damn...he could make an exception. 

"Dylan, shut up and get on the fucking bed, right now."

Dylan kicked off the jeans around his ankles and crawled across the foot of his bed with Eric in tow. They laid facing one another, Dylan's eyes searching Eric's face with uncertainty before he finally leaned in to press his lips against Eric's. 

Eric opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Dylan's, exploring hesitantly at first, the kiss growing deeper and hungrier as it went on. Dylan tasted like cigarettes and tequila and something else that was distinctly him. Why had he waited so long to try this? Eric reached around Dylan to grab his ass and force him closer, grinding himself against Dylan's exposed hard-on. 

"Reb, can I?" Dylan tugged at the belt Eric was wearing. 

"Yeah, take my dick out...go ahead." 

Dylan's fingers moved quickly to unfasten his friend's belt and unzip his BDUs. The button undone, Eric shimmied the pants downward over his own slim hips. Both exposed from the waist down, they pressed their swollen cocks together and began to grind, hot and slick with precum. They moved slowly at first, unsure of themselves, but their thrusting became more frenzied as they continued to move. Dylan sunk his teeth into Eric's lower lip, "Jesus, holy fuck, Dylan...I want...can I fuck you?"

"Urm...if you want to?" 

"Really? You'll let me fuck you, like in the ass?" Eric was surprised anyone would willingly have sex with him, if he had to be honest with himself. "Okay...yeah. Get on your hands and knees, then." 

Dylan complied, clumsily positioning himself on the bed. Once on his hands and knees, boney ass facing in Eric's direction, Dylan looked...vulnerable. Eric could see his friend's skinny thighs trembling just a little. He liked that, it made him feel more powerful somehow. More turned on. 

Behind Dylan, Eric grabbed the younger boy's ass cheeks and spread them apart. Before he could change his mind about eating ass, he leaned down and gave Dylan's hole a broad lick, tasting his sweat, feeling the fine hairs surrounding it against his tongue. It wasn't bad, not near as bad as he'd expected. He lapped at the pucker several more times, listening to Dylan whimper with each stroke of his tongue. 

"I'm gonna fuck you with my finger now, you ready for that?" Eric spit a glob of saliva on the younger boy's hole and used his finger to smear around his tight hole. "Yeah, just..fucking do it already.."

Eric prodded his index finger in past the rim in a slow and measured manner. Inside, Dylan was hot and much tighter than Robyn had been. He smirked to himself at the thought of being Dylan's first lay. Seemed kind of poetic almost. They did everything else together, hell they even planned to die together, so why not this? Eric drove his finger deeper into Dylan and started to fuck him with it, until Dylan was panting, taking his response as a sign he was ready for a second. As he pushed his middle finger inside along with the other, Dylan cried out at the intrusion. "ARGH...wait, wait a second, please..."

"Don't be a little bitch, V. You can take some pain, you know you love that shit." As if to taunt Dylan, he wiggled his two fingers inside, unexpectedly hitting a spot that made Dylan's whole body jerk.

"Whoa, what the fuck." Eric attempted to move his fingers the same way again, hoping for the same result and soon found the angle that would provide access to this "spot" that, when nudged could reduce Dylan into a whimpering mess. Pain no longer registering. 

When Eric pulled his fingers out, Dylan groaned in disappointment, his hole slack and left wanting. Eric grabbed hold of his dick and guided it between Dylan's cheeks until the slick head was rubbing against his pucker. Eric pushed his hips forward until the tip breached the outer ring and his shaft began to sink deep inside.

A grunt escaped from Dylan's throat, as the length and girth of the other boy stretched and filled his ass. His hands and legs shook bad enough that he had to lower the upper half of his body and press his forehead against the mattress. Pain and pleasure blurring into one intense sensation, as Eric began to thrust in earnest. Dylan fisted his dick and jacked himself, "Reb...I'm gonna cum, I can't...can't wait any...more..."

"Fuck, Dyl...you really are a little whore... cum for me...come on go ahead and show me how much you like to be fucked..." Eric held fast to both Dylan's hips and pounded into his ass, staring down to watch his cock lunging in and out of his best friend's hole. The sound of Dylan biting back his cries as he shot cum over his bedspread drove Eric over the edge. His balls tightened, his dick pulsing inside Dylan's warm hole as a load of cum pumped out inside. Eric unleashed a stream of obscenities as he came. When he finished, Eric pulled out and flopped down on his back. 

Dylan collapsed beside him, trying to catch his breath. "Reb..."

"Yeah, V?" Eric used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. He was already tucking his dick back into his pants. 

"Could you grab me a towel? I'm afraid to stand up." 

"Yeah, sure... What should we do with Sleeping Beauty over here?"

"Kill her?" Dylan asked in jest, shooting a tired grin Eric's way. 

"Nahh..she might be useful down the road. Put her in the spare room. Let her sleep it off." Eric stood and headed for Dylan's bathroom. 

"Oh...yeah, that's true." 

Eric returned with a warm washcloth and towel. Dylan awkwardly wrapped the towel around the lower half of his body, cringing as he sat up. "This feels kind of gross." 

"Sorry man," Eric snickered. "You didn't ask me NOT to." 

Dylan got up off the bed and used the washcloth to mop blood tinged cum from his ass and thighs, then slipped his boxers and jeans back on. He picked Robyn up in his arms and staggered out of his bedroom and placed her in the room next door, tucking her in under the covers. 

When he returned to his room, Dylan was taken aback by the sight of Eric laying in his bed, under his blankets. The dirtier bedspread laid in a heap on the floor. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Because this is where I'm sleeping."

"Seriously?"

"It's a queen. Why not?"

"Urm...Isn't it a little...you know..."

"Are you even kidding me right now?"

Dylan shrugged and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, then slipped between the sheets. The two laid silent in the darkness before Dylan spoke again. "What we did...does that change...anything?"

"I don't know, are you still my best friend?" Eric rolled onto his side to look at Dylan. The younger boy turned his head so the two were face to face.

"Yeah, if you still want...of course."

"Then nothing has to be different. We're still us, no matter what."

"I like that."

"Except we can still fuck around, too. If you want...or whatever."

"Cool."

"Just tell me one thing?" Eric paused, "Does Brooks know you're a fag? You guys never did shit, right?"

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD... I haven't told Brooks shit and we never did shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I had to ask. Goodnight, V." 

"'Night, Reb."


End file.
